nintendoheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney Heroes Episode: Meeting Iron Man
Disney Heroes Episode: Meeting Iron Man Rated: TV-Y7 (fv) About the Episode: Kim & Ann complete their weekend training at the Avengers Tower by Nick Fury and reminded that the new villain Dr Doom is planning to destroy the Big Apple by his secret project and only Tony Stark aka Iron Man can help The Episode Act 1 At the Avengers Tower, Ann & Kim did some weight lifting while Sora & Kairi did some Keyblade Training when Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D, asks them that a new villain is planning on something that will destroy New York City, and wants her to team up with the Avengers, Earth's mighty heroes, they agrees. In the Training Simulation, Kim & Iron Man duel in a Space arena and she passed the test. Riku arrives as Nick Fury introduce them the Avengers such as Captain America, Thor, Black Widow, Hawkeye & Bruce Banner aka the Hulk. He informs them that a new villain named Dr. Doom is planning something that'll destroy Earth. So he gives Ann a test to untangle 3 puzzle rings by sunrise tomorrow and if she succeeds then she'll get promoted. Act 2 The next morning before sunrise, Ann passed the test and got promoted with the Super Agent gear by 'Stark Expo' then Nick tells Kim, Ann & Joss to suit up for a Avengers Basketball match against Captain America & a team of the U.S Army. In the Basketball Match, the score was 70-85 and before the 4th Quarter, Ann has an idea to get their Offense on track. So they did a perfect mother-daughter bond trick and at the end of the game, the Disney Heroes win with a score of 103-91 with Kairi scoring a 3-Pointer in the last few seconds, plus the News Reporter announced that Kim, Ann & Joss sign a contract by the Avengers. They spend the night at a 5-Star hotel in Myrtel Beach with the She-Hulk, tasted a Seafood Dinner and they relax in a mud-bath to enjoy their ending day. QUOTES Nick Fury: 'I have an idea (He pulls out 3 puzzle rings) If you can untangle all 3 of the Puzzle Rings by tomorrow morning, then you'll team up with the Avengers' Ann Possible: 'It's a deal' Tony Stark: 'I'll be setting up dinner just in case' (Later that night, Ann is studying on the 3rd puzzle ring) Ann Possible: (yawns) 'I think my brain is fried' Guard: 'Maybe I can make you something to keep you busy' Ann Possible: 'I can handle it, i'm not going to...cheat' (First lines of the Episode) (Song: 'Rubberneckin' plays by Elvis Presley) (Ann & Kim wakes up at 6 AM, drink a large glass of Protein Shake and did weight lifting to pump muscle arms with the sweat from their forehead as Sora & Kairi train in their Keyblade Workout when someone comes in and the song ends) Nick Fury: 'I readed about your history records for the past 6 months and we could use you' Ann Possible: (She takes a slip of water) 'Who are you, anyway. And what orgaization do you work with?' Nick Fury: 'I'm Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D and I work with a Hero Orgaization called the Avengers, It's a team where they make their stand to face villains in tough situations' Kairi: 'He wants us to form an Alliance with us' Ann Possible: 'I'll tell my daughter. But we're going to clean up after a workout' (Then she heads for the showers) Ariel: 'I hope there's something healthy for us to taste' Peter Parker: 'I made a excellent menu with Protein, Good Carb, Vegetable sodium and a surprise' Kairi: 'It could be Tasty' Sora: 'Or something Organic' Mary Jane: 'It's an perfect idea that Ariel and Melody deserve a break today' (Then they open the door showing a 'Subway' Dine-in) Melody: 'You have your own 'Subway'? This is amazing' Kim Possible: 'How about after lunch, we'll try the Kid-pult' (Kim, Melody, Kairi, Violet, Lilo & Namine use the Kid-pult and landed on the target) Melody: 'This place is off the hook' (Peter Parker and Goku sees the Sports Report) News Reporter: 'Ever since Ann & her daughter Kim sign an agreement with Tony Stark aka Iron Man for the NBA' (Kim Possible): 'Life holds special things for everyone, but nothing beats the fun on playing Basketball on Tuesdays and Thursdays in the evening after both my daughters did their homework and complete missions' Sportscast Person: 'Kim, you're 18, not 17. The clock is ticking for Venom to destroy New York City' Goku: (He pauses the DVR) 'Boring' Iron Man: 'The power cable is set and the Avengers Tower is about to become a beacon of clean energy' (The Avengers Tower lights up after sunset) Ann Possible: (She completes the 3rd and final puzzle ring) 'I did it, the last puzzle piece is complete' (After Kim passed the test in a Training Simulator) Ann Possible: 'So how did Kimmy do?' Iron Man: 'She passed with amazing skills' Kim Possible: (Her flat stomach growls) 'This workout I did earn myself a lunch' Nick Fury: 'Dr Doom is a enemy of the Fantastic 4 and he's planning to destroy Earth with his top secret Project...but it'll have to wait another day, so let me introduce you to the Avengers' Kim Possible: 'This should be good' Tony Stark: 'I'm Iron Man, we already met after Demon Shredder is destroyed' Sora: 'He's also a Billionaire' Nick Fury: 'This is the demigod Thor, he has a powerful hammer to crush any enemy. Dr Bruce Banner is known as 'The Hulk' with anger management, Black Widow & Hawkeye is both master spies and our Legendary Avenger, Captain America. This is a team of Superheroes that fight to protect the Universe and they're the ones who can help you end Venom's War' Kairi: 'We can do that, now that Sora & I agreed' (Kim Possible): 'About 2 years ago after High School Graduation, my father James Possible was killed by Venom and Peter thought he destroy him...but we were wrong' (A Flashback shows Peter Parker grabbing Venom by the head) Venom: 'Release me, I beg of you!' Peter Parker: 'No, Eddie. I'm nothing like you, you're not my cousin' Venom: 'If you release me, i'll take off the Ooze' Richard Parker: You can't listen to him, Peter. He's making lies' (But then Venom upperhooks him and grabs him in a bearhug) Venom: 'I can't believe you fell for that trick, now you die!' Peter Parker: 'Aah!!' (Then Kim as a 15 year-old shows up upset) Kim Possible: 'Stop it, release my friend! (Then she charges and hits Venom hard at the chest) (Peter throws the bomb at the Venom Sybomite and as Eddie Brock Jr dives for it, the explosion took them out but instead, both were teliported to the inside of the Master Emerald) (Kim Possible): 'For almost 7 months, we fought the war against him and we were the best. That's how I use my hidden power' (Then it cuts to Present Day) Kim Possible: 'So if Venom tries to threaten my Family, there's no telling how much power I might increase and how much damage I will cause' Nick Fury: 'So the super-villain Venom has started a war you fought against, he has to be stopped and your Mother is the 'Chosen One' Joss Possible: 'Correct' (Kim & Joss arrives to the Outdoor Basketball court with Melody for pratice before tonight's game) Kim Possible: (She speaks strange) 'This is my workout and might get rough so stay close' Joss Possible: 'What did you put in this Cookie that Kim tasted?' Melody: 'I put in Milk, Flour, Eggs, Chocolate Chips and Cherry sprinkles' Kim Possible: 'Cherry Sprinkles? I'm allergic to Cherry sprinkles!' (After the Workout, Kim did a quick TV Sport Commercial) Kim Possible: 'The Avengers, experience the heat. (In 2nd take) The Avengers, catch the magic. (In 3rd take) The Avengers, feel the burn. (Announcer): 'This is the NBA on NBC' Female News Reporter: 'The big story today, Kim Possible, her mother Ann and her cousin Joss has sign a Contract with the Avengers after winning their 1st Game by scoring 27 points' Male News Reporter: 'Let me tell you something, they won't be training alone for long' Nick Fury: 'I have a suprise to tell ya, you got accepted into the mentor program' She-Hulk: 'I know what you're going to say and it's not happening (She smiled) Nick Fury: 'Those 3 are rooming with you' (She-Hulk's mouth drops) She-Hulk: 'Nick Fury told me I gotta room with you 3, so I'll give you the rules. #1-I'm your Guardian, #2-I'm not going to be doing any big sis/little sis makeup and manicure, and #3-I'm not going to be defending you in battles' (In the Kitchen, She-Hulk collects items for a Protein Dinner) She-Hulk: 'For dinner, we're up for Carbo-Protein' Joss Possible: 'What kind of food are we eating?' (10 minutes later, they eat the Turkey Burger with Salad and drink a glass of Milk) (Last lines of the episode) (Kim, Ann, Joss and the She-Hulk relax in the 4ft mud bath up to their chest) She-Hulk: 'Now this relaxes my strong muscles after a hard workout' Ann Possible: 'You think we'll be able to stop the evil Dr Doom?' She-Hulk: 'We might, but only if we combind our skills' Joss Possible: 'Watch this' (She made bubbles) She-Hulk: 'That wasn't bad, my turn' (She makes larger bubbles) Ann Possible & Kim Possible: (Laughs) Gallery Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Marvel Category:Comedy Category:Fantasy Category:Action/Adventure Category:Animation Category:Fiction Category:Teamwork Category:Family Category:Friendship Category:Sports